The invention relates to a multispindle lathe comprising a machine frame, a spindle drum which is arranged in the machine frame, is rotatable about a spindle drum axis and is made up at least partially of segments which are cut out from flat material in a stacking direction parallel to the spindle drum axis, extend in stacking planes transverse to the stacking direction and have receiving cutouts and cooling channel cutouts which overlap with one another such that the spindle drum has spindle motor receptacles for spindle motors and a cooling channel system separated therefrom by wall webs.
Such a multispindle lathe is known from EP 1 414 615.
In the case of the known multispindle lathe, it is, in principle, possible to cool the spindle drum but is not, however, possible to cool the spindle drum as uniformly as possible in order to avoid thermal displacements to as great an extent as possible and to discharge the heat generated by the spindle motors as optimally as possible.